Amnesia vs Ouran
by FF Writer's Society
Summary: So the Amnesia crew transferred to Ouran High School, where they met Tamaki and from their little conversation with Tamaki, Ikki decided to make a host club of his own. So now there are going to be two host clubs fighting customers! Read to find out what happens. I suck at summaries. Sorry, but we're working hard on this story!
1. Introducing the Second King!

**Early Author Notes: Hello people of Fanfiction! This is my first story, on this new account, this is a collab account with my friend! So if you don't already know, this is a crossover between Ouran High School Host Club and Amnesia. I hope this good, I was visualizing this story for a long time! I the amazing… err, I didn't give myself a pen-name on this account.. Hmmm. Alright you lovely people can call me ochibi-chan (That's my Tumblr pen-name) Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope it makes you laugh (or giggle at least). Well, see you amazing people at the bottom of the page! -ochibi-chan**

 **WE DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR AMNESIA, THIS IS JUST A FAN MADE STORY!**

Chapter 1: Introducing the Second King!

The day was bright and sunny, Ikki walked on to the school grounds of the enchanting Ouran High School, the blue haired man smiled and he turned to face his friends. Shin and Toma were right behind him, beside Shin was Kent and Ukyo was beside Toma, behind the four was Heroine and Orion, all of them stopped in their tracks and looked at school. When the group got on school grounds, the people who went to the school stopped and stared at them due to their unique attire, everyone just decided to ignore the awkward attention.

"Well, we're here.. we should probably look for the principal's office, we need to get our class schedules and all that stuff."

Shin and Toma looked at each other, in some sort of disbelief and Shin rested his hand on his hip, looking at Ikki.

"Wow, even you can be somewhat responsible sometimes Ikki."

Ikki smirked and looked at the group of girls that were staring at him and he called them over, the girls walked towards the male, everyone in the group sighed, they all knew exactly what was going to happen.

The girls finally reached Ikki and then the man smirked, he gently grabbed one of the girls hand and kissed it, the group of girls blushed, every single one of them were mesmerized by the man's eyes.

"If it's not too much to ask, may one of you lovely ladies show my group and I to the principal's office? We're new students here, so we don't know where to go."

All the girls smiled at each other as they all nodded, the group of girls lead the way to the principal's office, the girls bowed to the group but personally said 'goodbye' to Ikki, and the girls went their own way.

Ikki knocked on the door and waited for a response, the door was opened by a student with beautiful blonde hair and perfect purple eyes, the male raised an eyebrow when he saw what the group was wearing, but then he gently smiled at the men of the group, until this young man saw Heroine. The blonde haired man looked at the girl and made his way towards her, it was almost like déjà-vu, because the male gently grabbed Heroine's hand and kissed it. Heroine's face went bright red as everyone including Ikki was in shock.

"My my, you're such a beautiful women. I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

The male was fairly close to Heroine and the poor nervous girl just nodded and that made the male smile charmingly. Ikki was not impressed and he cleared his throat rather loudly, trying to get the blondes attention, which unfortunately didn't work. Ikki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The male turned to face Ikki, the blonde bowed respectfully and smiled at Ikki, as Shin and Toma kind of dragged Heroine away from the blonde male.

"Oh pardon me, how could I be so rude? My name is Tamaki Suoh and I am the King of the Ouran High School Host Club!"

Ikki smiled and extended his hand towards Tamaki, before he introduced himself.

Everyone went silent, their eyes wide, except for Ikki, he just smirked a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tamaki. I'm Ikki, my group and I just transferred to this school."

Orion looked at Kent with his innocent yet unsure eyes and tugged on the man's sleeve.

"Kent-kun you're smart so.. what is a host? It sounds weird, is the guy talking about a reality TV host or something?"

Kent sighed and patted Orion's head not saying a word, Kent just shook his head in somewhat disapproval.

"Orion, you don't need to know that, actually.. I'll tell you later what a host means."

Ikki rested his hand on his hip, tilting his head to the right slightly, as he walked up to Tamaki, the blue haired man had a bit mischief in his eyes, as he looked into Tamaki's eyes.

"The King? What an interesting title you have. So I'm guessing you're popular with the ladies then?"

Tamaki smiled proudly and nodded as he rested his hand on Ikki's shoulder and then the blonde smirked.

"The title is not just for show you know Ikki, if you want I can show you some of my amazing tricks, you seem to have the same vibe as me."

"I'm flattered Tamaki, but if you don't mind, we have to go see the principal and get our schedules."

"Oh, you guys need to see my father, well.. come on in, I was just talking to him, until you knocked on the door. Well come on, let's go."

Tamaki entered the office as everyone went wide eyed once again, but they followed the man into the office, Tamaki went up to his father and introduced the group, Yuzuru Suoh shook everyone's hand and gently smiled and then he sat down on his chair, he opened the drawer and handed everyone their schedules.

"Welcome to Ouran everyone, as you people already know. I'm Yuzuru Suoh and I'm the principal of this magnificent school. If you have any problems or concerns don't be afraid to talk my son Tamaki or if you like you can come straight to me."

"Dad… I was wondering that I may add these fine men to my club, they're perfect, we can have more options for the customers. It'll be for the best!"

Tamaki's father sighed crossed his arms, looking up at his son.

"Son, I understand what you're getting at, but at the same time I don't."

"Father, what I'm trying to say is, that the club has been very busy since it first opened, so I was thinking about having a second group that's just like the guys in our club, but they can be a second bracket, so we can get every customer in. You see, Ikki here can be the second me, he can be the prince type.

Tamaki walked around Ukyo looking at him, deciding who he can be. Tamaki smiled and pointed at Ukyo.

"You can be the cool type for sure. Your long hair definitely will catch the attention of the customers.. not to mention they will think it's cool for sure! You can be the second Kyoya!"

Tamaki continued on as he happily walked to Shin and Toma, he paced around them too, thinking about who they can be, Tamaki stopped walking around them and looked at the two men, as he crossed his arms.

"Oh you two can be the mischievous type. Wonderful! You can be the second Hikaru and Kaoru, but it will be difficult for these two to match the twins.. but no matter, they will be learning from the master..!"

Shin and Toma looked at each other, both of them had a confused look on their faces, as Shin crossed his arms. Tamaki moved to Kent and when he saw him he already knew who Kent could be.

"This man here can be the second Mori, he can be the Strong-Silent type, his straight and emotionless face is perfect for this category."

Kent's eyes widened as Toma and Shin chuckled, Kent glared at the men and both of them stopped laughing. Tamaki looked down at Orion and smiled and he already knew the perfect type for him, he crouched down, so he could look at Orion better. Orion looked at Tamaki, smiled gently and Tamaki ruffled Orion's hair and got up.

"Last but not least, he can be the second Hunny-senpai! His cute face and physical structure makes him a perfect boy-lolita! This is a fairly good group of high schoolers that have come to this school. So what do you say? Would you like to join?"

Ikki smirked and looked at the principal, he walked up to the man and rested his hand on the desk, Ikki had a mischievous look in his eyes once again.

"Sir, if it's not too much of a problem, may I make a host club of my own, with the people that I have? I would like that very much, it seems fun."

Tamaki's jaw dropped down to the ground and everyone froze in place, not knowing what exactly was going on, Tamaki was about to tell his dad to refuse the request when suddenly Yuzuru jumped out of seat with a happy look on his face.

"Of course my boy, don't worry about the expenses, I'll take care of that!"

"Dad..-"

"Anything to give my son a hard time, also will the room in front of my son's club room… will that be a good place for you to do your club activities?"

Ikki smiled and nodded, Tamaki was shocked, he had a dramatic "I have been betrayed" look on his face. Yuzuru reached into the drawer he opened a few minutes ago, right before Tamaki set off on his little rant, and the man took out the key to the room and handed it over to Ikki. Tamaki walked out of the office without saying a word, Tamaki went to the club room to give everyone the big news. Ikki thanked the principal and walked out the office, with an evilly grin plastered on his face. Shin walked beside Ikki and looked at him.

"What the hell was that about? I'm not joining your club.. it sounds ridiculous to be honest."

Ikki turned to look at everyone and everyone nodded agreeing with Shin, Ikki crossed his arms and sighed.

"Fine, if you guys want to be known as the second-whatever-their-names-are, then be my guest, but I'm going to prove to Tamaki that I'm the real King, I am not going to be the "Second Tamaki."

Shin sighed and looked at everyone then he looked at Ikki, he had a slightly annoyed look on his face, but he had a small smile on his face as well.

"Fine, I'll join your club… but only to prove that I'm not a second twin. That's my only reason."

"Yeah, I'll join to prove that I'm not a second twin as well! I'm obviously better."

After what Shin and Toma said, everyone slowly agreed to join the club, except for Heroine, considering she was a female she didn't join the group.

"Well, it's settled.. we are now in business. But before we even open the door to our club.. Kent and Ukyo, I need you to make the fliers, Shin, Toma and Orion you can help me on the opening theme of our club and help me come up with a club name as well."

The guys nodded as Ukyo crossed his arms, he walked up to Ikki and tapped his shoulder. Ikki turned around and looked at Ukyo.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"You need to tell us who is competing with who Ikki."

"Oh right, well Tamaki practically told us who we're going up against. I am going up against Tamaki, Shin and Toma are versing the twins, Orion is going up against Hunny-senpai, Kent is competing with Mori and you're going up against Kyoya."

"I see, but we need someone to check things out, Ikki we can't go into the room because we're guys."

"You're right Ukyo… hmmm, let's see who can go?"

Everyone was in deep thought, until Ikki called all the guys towards him, they all whispered for a minute, while Heroine just stood there looking at all the males whisper. A few minutes go by and they all stopped whispering and they slowly looked at Heroine as Ikki smirked.

"Heroine, you know we need someone to go see how things are working out there.."

"Yeah, you just said a few minutes ago and it seemed pretty clear that you guys can't go in there so who is going to go and look at things?"

Everyone went silent and stared at Heroine, the girl finally realized why the men were staring at him her eyes widened and her face went red, she shook her head refusing to go.

"No way! I'm not going, I don't want to go!"

Everyone continued to stare and Orion walked up to Heroine and pouted cutely. Orion reached and gently tugged at the end of Heroine's skirt, he looked up at her with his innocent eyes.

"Heroine.. could you please go? I really want to do this. It seems fun and I'd really like it if you did this for me."

Heroines eyes softened and her cheeks went pink, Ikki on the other hand chuckled. Heroine crouched down and looked at Orion, she hugged him gently.

"F-fine, I'll go. But everyone owes me big time.."

All of the men cheered and thanked Heroine. Ikki rested his hand on his hip as a grin tugged at his lips, Toma and Shin smiled, somehow Shin was beginning to enjoy this. Orion smiled, Kent fixed his glasses and Ukyo rubbed the back of his neck. All of the men were ready to prove that they were not some bodies replacement or second version.

 **Author Notes: Hello everyone~ How was it? Please tell us, so we some more confidence to go on writing! Oh if you must have noticed I changed some things up with Amnesia, but that was so I can match the characters better with the story, so I apologize if that bothered any of you wonderful people. Wow, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I'll start on the next one soon, so stay tuned alright? Make sure you review to let us knoq how you guys liked it. Love you guys~ -ochibi-chan**


	2. Spying on the Host Club?

**Early Authors Notes: Okay okay! I know It's been forever since I last updated my story, I've been busy with many things. But I will try to update more often. Also, my other partner STILL hasn't finished watching Amnesia, shame on her. Either way, I do have Chapter 3 and 4 summaries done. Also, just to let you guys know that this is going to be a short chapter, I'm sorry! I just have way too many things going on. But I promise the next chapter will be longer! I pinky promise you guys! Also, maybe in the future I will be recruiting new members for this collab fanfiction account. So, I'll be looking for editors and stuff like that. But. that's all in the future. So I hope you lovelies enjoy this chapter~ -ochibi-chan**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Everyone went silent and stared at Heroine, the girl finally realized why the men were staring at her, her eyes widened and her face went red, she shook her head refusing to go._

 _"No way! I'm not going, I don't want to go!"_

 _Everyone continued to stare and Orion walked up to Heroine and pouted cutely. Orion reached and gently tugged at the end of Heroine's skirt, he looked up at her with his innocent eyes._

 _"Heroine.. could you please go? I really want to do this. It seems fun and I'd really like it if you did this for me."_

 _Heroines eyes softened and her cheeks went pink, Ikki on the other hand chuckled. Heroine crouched down and looked at Orion, she hugged him gently._

 _"F-fine, I'll go. But everyone owes me big time.."_

 _All of the men cheered and thanked Heroine. Ikki rested his hand on his hip as a grin tugged at his lips, Toma and Shin smiled, somehow Shin was beginning to enjoy this. Orion smiled, Kent fixed his glasses and Ukyo rubbed the back of his neck. All of the men were ready to prove that they were not some bodies replacement or second version._

Chapter 2: Spying on the Host Club..?

 **Inside the Club Room**

Ikki was walking around in the club room, he wanted the perfect opening for their club, he was getting slightly annoyed, he paced around the room, unimpressed with himself, he decided to take a break for a few minutes, he sat down on the floor. He then smirked, thinking that he can teach the boys about how to flirt and woo the woman that we're going to soon visit them. He soon got up, called all the men towards him, the smirk still graced his lips.

"Alright, I have bestowed this responsibility on myself to teach you men how to properly woo a lady."

The group sighed and crossed their arms, all of them just listened to what the man had to say, because they had a feeling that he was going to say something idiotic and they were right. Ikki continued with his statement.

"Now, can somebody go call Heroine for me?"

Toma sighed and rested his hand on his hip, the man raised an eyebrow at Ikki.

"You're joking right? We sent her off to go do some research on our rivals. Don't tell me you forgot about that Ikki?"

The man's eyes widened for a spilt second, but he remained his usual self, he rubbed the back of his neck, lkki laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Of course I knew that, I was just joking with you guys!"

Everyone shook their heads, knowing that Ikki completely forgot about Heroine and how she had to go get information.

 **Outside the Ouran Host Club**

Heroine stood in front of the door, her heart raced a bit, she didn't want to do this, but this wasn't for her, it was for her friends. She look at the ground as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, reopened her eyes and looked at the door with determined eyes. She had to do this for everyone, Heroine didn't want to be the reason why they wouldn't be able to have fun in this school. Everything was clear in her mind and she didn't hesitate any longer, she swung open the doors to the club room and the young girl was introduced to the group of fine young men, who were all positioned in a certain way, they all spoke in unison

"Welcome Princess~"

Heroine's eyes widened, Tamaki who was in the middle of the group recognized the girl walked up to her and smiled. He gently caressed her cheek, and smirked, pulling her closer to him, the girl began to feel her face heat up.

Her eyes began to look everywhere except at Tamaki, she was so flustered, she bit her lower lip and slightly pushed the man away slightly.

"U-umm.. uhh… hello."

Tamaki smiled as he looked at his fellow club members, then his head turned back to Heroine, he gently took her hand.

"So, tell me miss, what's your type?"

"My type? W-what are you talking about?"

Tamaki rested his hand on his hip, the blonde stepped back a bit

"Well, every young lady has a type. So tell me, do you like the mischievous type?"

Hikaru walked up to Heroine, Hikaru smirked and grabbed Heroine's hand gently and pulled her close, his hand wrapped around the girls waist. When the boy did so, Heroine's face went crimson red, she wanted push herself away, but she couldn't, it was like she was in some kind of trance.

"You're very pretty, if I didn't know any better… I'd kiss you right now."

The girls eyes went big, she couldn't form any words, this was all too much for her, she just stood there frozen in her place. Until Kaoru tugged at Hikaru's arm, there was a small barely noticeable blush displayed on his face.

"Hikaru.. what about me? Did you forget about me already..?"

Kaoru eyes tears glistening in his eyes, Hikaru let go Heroine and hugged his brother, his hand gently rubbed his back, his other hand wrapped wrong his brothers waist.

"I could never forget about you Kaoru, you're my brother!"

Hikaru gently placed a kiss on Kaoru's forehead, the boy wiped away his tears, as he smiled at his brother. Heroine on the other hand was unsure about everything, she took a step back

"I'm not very sure about whats going."

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck, he sighed.

"Well I'm guessing the twins aren't your cup of tea. Then how about the cool type?"

Kyoya stood there, the man fixed his glasses then crossing his arms. He looked at Tamaki with unimpressed eyes. Tamaki sighed, he was about to say something but Kyoya cut him off.

"If you think that I'm going to put a performance like the twins did, then you're sadly mistaken Tamaki. However.."

Kyoya walked up to Heroine, his back was straight, his aura was different, she sensed confidence. Kyoya extended his hand out for a friendly handshake and Heroine took the mans hand and shook it

"Hello, my name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm the manager of the Host Club. Yes, I manage these _lovely_ men"

Heroine smiled, she felt a bit relieved, the girl wasn't ready for another performance like the twins did before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kyoya, I'm Heroine, I'm the friend of the members of the Amnesia Club."

Kyoya nodded in acknowledgement as he made his way back to the group, Tamaki wasn't very happy with Kyoya, he tapped his foot rapidly on the floor, he took a deep breath and smiled charmingly at Heroine.

"Perhaps the cool type isn't something for you, maybe the silent type or how about the boy lolita?"

Mori and Honey looked at Heroine, Honey ran up to the girl and smiled brightly, the "little" boy looked up at her with his big innocent eyes, pink dust spread across her cheeks as Mori just stood there. The girl didn't know what to do, then Honey let go of Heroine, went to Mori and began to climb the man. Tamaki, tiled his head as he gently smirked.

"If those two weren't your type… then maybe.."

Tamaki walked up to Heroine, his hand gently placed under the girls chin, he lifted the girls face up softly to meet his gaze, his other free hand pushed back his bangs, only a few strands of his bangs remained at the front, his eyes looking into Heroine's as he continued his sentence.

"I'm your type. The prince."

Heroine's face steamed as she bit her lower lip hard, she averted her gaze, her heart beating faster and faster by the second, she pushed herself away from Tamaki, her back hit against a small little shelf that held a expensive looking vase, so when Heroine's back hit that shelf the vase fell, the girl turned around and her eyes widened, she reached out for the vase, everything was happened in slow motion. Haruhi who was in the background looked at the scene in front of her, her eyes widened as well. The vase was only inches away from the floor and Heroine just barely managed to catch it, she let out a big sigh of relief. Haruhi on the other hand was glad for the girl, but was slightly irritated at herself.

"She was able to catch a stupid vase.. that's not the fair."

Haruhi crossed her arms and shook her head, the girl was just really unimpressed with herself. Heroine gently placed the vase back to where it belonged, she bowed to the members of the club and ran out without saying a word, her face was extremely red due to the embarrassing scene she created and because of those very embarrassing actions the Host Club members did to her. Even though she was flustered from everything, she smiled softly, for some odd reason Heroine had a lot of fun. The girl rushed to her friends and swung the doors open to the club.

"G-guys! I'm back!"

All the men turned around and looked at Heroine, slowly all the men smiled. They all had a feeling that Heroine had some good news for them. Heroine walked over to the men and smiled, her face was still red from all the incidents at the Host Club. Shin noticed and decided to ask Heroine why her face was so flushed.

"Heroine... why is your face so red?"

Heroine rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Shin, he blush didn't seem to go away, she took a deep breath and straightened her back.

"W-well, they did what they were suppose to do."

"What were they suppose to do Heroine?'

"Exactly what you guys are suppose to do.. they wooed me."

The girl looked down at the ground, she played around with the hem of her shirt, she didn't look up at her friends, she just continued to talk.

"They were really smooth, it was like I was in a trance the entire time. They all were so.. so different. All of those men really knew what they were doing. M-my heart was beating so fast when I was around then, I was frozen at some points because I did't know how to react, all I could do was stare at them and look into their eyes. It was really something.."

Everyone's eyes widened and all the men looked towards Ikki, the man had his arms crossed as he thought for a few minutes, there was silence in the room. Soon Ikki broke his own train of thought and then looked at his club members.

"Alright, we need to start training right now! I want you guys to observe me, okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads, no one wanted to go against Ikki, they really didn't want to know what the man would do. if they chose not to listen to him. Ikki smirked and looked at Heroine, he reached out towards the girl, asking for her hand.

"Heroine, come help me demonstrate~"

The girl slowly reached out for the man's hand, Heroine slowly made her way towards the man and she gently grasped onto the man's hand.

"Alright guys, watch and learn~"

 **Author Notes: Alright! That's the chapter! Phew, that took me a while. Honestly, my partner has been slacking a lot lately, so making this chapter was very difficult. Don't worry, I don't hate my partner at all. I just wish that she would just finish Amnesia already. Oh well. it doesn't even matter. I will try my best to do more updates to this story. Because I'm doing this alone, it's very difficult for me to do this on my own. But I shall try my best to make this a really good story for you guys to enjoy! Just to let you guys know, if I don't get at least two reviews on this chapter, I will most likely not do another chapter. (or maybe I will, you guys will never know.) So please leave your lovely comment and constructive criticism in the comment section! -ochibi-chan**


	3. The Training!

Amnesia vs. Ouran Chapter 3

 **Early Author Notes: Hello! I'm back, I hope you guys are excited! I know, I'm such a terrible person for not updating soon, but I updated now and I will be trying to update as much as I can. So, yeah. Sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter guys! -ochib-chan**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Everyone nodded their heads, no one wanted to go against Ikki, they really didn't want to know what the man would do. If they chose not to listen to him. Ikki smirked and looked at Heroine, he reached out towards the girl, asking for her hand._

 _"Heroine, come help me demonstrate~"_

 _The girl slowly reached out for the man's hand, Heroine slowly made her way towards the man and she gently grasped onto his hand._

 _"Alright guys, watch and learn~"_

Chapter 3: The Training

Ikki made Heroine sit down on a chair and he just treated the demonstration like no big deal. He smiled at Heroine with a warm and gentle smile, Heroine actually felt relaxed with the smile that Ikki flashed her with. Naturally her cheeks went light pink and just by impulse she smiled back. The male was pleased with the female's reaction and he turned around to face the other men in the group.

"You see, the facial expression on Heroine's face? That's exactly what we are striving for. We want the ladies to be enchanted and we want them to feel welcome here."

Ikki was right, Heroine was in a trance, she felt so enchanted and welcome with that smile and she had no idea why, but the girl really enjoyed it.

"So, all of you guys need to genuinely smile…. Kent and Shin, I'm talking to the both of you."

Shin and Kent's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, both of the men were not impressed. Kent crossed his arms and Shin rested his hand on his hip as they both glared at Ikki.

"What are you talking about? I smile plenty and so does Kent. We're just fine!"

Kent pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Shin here, him and I are just fine the way we are, him and I smile a whole lot."

"A-actually, the both of you guys don't smile very often…"

All the men looked at Heroine with a surprised look. Certainly she was quiet one, but they never really took her for someone who observed others. Shin and Kent looked at each other, they still weren't impressed and walked over towards Heroine.

"What are you talking about Kent and I are just fine in the smiling department. Why is such a big deal?'

Ikki smirked, he was happy that Heroine was giving her input into the conversation it will definitely help the men understand what a women truly wants and it will hopefully help bring everyone closer together.

"W-well, I meant that you guys don't smile often. It's n-not that your smiles are weird or anything they are just different."

"How so?"

Everyone was intrigued and Heroine stood up and walked up to Shin, she looked up at him with her bright green eyes.

"Your smile is mysterious, its like you're holding many dark secrets in. It's like you're a lone wolf who no one wants to fight with and something about that attracts me towards you."

The girl took a step back and walked over towards Kent, she smiled gently because she knew that she was actually being helpful rather than just sitting around and doing nothing. She looked up at Kent still smiling gently.

"Kent, whenever you smile… it's genuine and refreshing. Your smile actually really helps me out when I'm overly stressed about something."

With every explanation Heroine gave the men she was gaining some type of confidence, the men couldn't really believe the information that the girl was giving them, but they were attentive to the info they were receiving from Heroine. Heroine then went over to Toma and still had that small gentle smile that was gracing her lips.

"Toma, you have that smile that every girl yearns for, your smile can be mischievous and it can welcoming. Your smile actually helps lift up a tense mood, which I am grateful for actually."

Toma nodded and he smiled, his cheeks were slightly pink from the recent compliment Heroine gave him. The boy rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment and Heroine moved on to Ukyo.

"Ukyo, your smile is unique and I can't quite place my finger on it, but something about your smile draws me towards you… it's almost like its a loving smiling. No! It is a loving smile and I can't help but just smile."

Heroine walked over towards Ikki as she left behind a Ukyo who was wide-eyed and blushing. When she made her way over towards Ikki she smiled confidently and she crossed her arms.

"Your smile Ikki, its charming and hypnotic. It's like you cast a spell on me and all I can focus on is you, that's what your smile does to me. It's kind of like a deadly weapon if you ask me."

Heroine turned around and Ikki smirked once again as he crossed his arms. The girl walked towards Orion and when she got to him she crouched down, so she was eye to eye with the boy.

"Orion, your smile is personally my favourite. It's cute, reassuring and your smile has that genuine happiness. It's not forced nor is it acting. It's just a wonderful smile and to be honest, I absolutely love it."

Orion smiled brightly and he hugged Heroine tightly, with the sudden force that the boy put on her she landed on her butt, so now she was sitting on the ground holding on to a very happy Orion. The girl smiled and gently brushed the boys hair.

"So, you see… your smiles define you. There is no need to change them, If anything all of you guys should smile all the time because smiling is the best thing in the world and not just for the ladies, but for your friends and families as well. None of you guys need to change your images and we shouldn't let the guys words bother us. You are you and none of you guys can change that. None of you guys are someones understudy or second version of them. All of you guys are unique and I'm sure with just being yourself, you guys will do better than the Ouran Host Club."

All of the men were speechless, they didn't know what to say. All they could do was just smile and they all felt confident being in their own skin. Unconsciously, they didn't realize how insecure they felt after Tamaki's words of being someone "second version".

"Alright, I explained myself… Oh! Have you guys decided on what your opening theme is? How about the fliers? We haven't even gotten our uniforms yet either.."

Toma walked over towards Heroine and rested his hands on the girl shoulder as he had a playful smirk graced his lips.

"Aren't you getting too excited for everything? What's got you all fired up?"

Heroine blushed and she became all flustered, the girls face went crimson red and placed her hands on her cheeks, pouting a bit. The men around her laughed a bit, All of them were amused by her reaction. Toma ruffled the girls hair and she ran towards the doors.

"I-I'll go get the uniforms, so don't worry about that! You guys just focus on the fliers and theme."

And with that statement she was gone. All the men smiled gently, they were really thankful to Heroine. She just boosted up their confidence levels and all of they felt great!

Kent rested his hand on his hip as he looked at everyone.

"She really is something else isn't she? She somehow managed to make us all feel so much better about ourselves. What would we do without her?"

The group just shrugged, they would be pretty lost without the girl and they believe if she wasn't there to calm them down all of them would just rip each others heads off.

"Anyways, Heroine was right we need to select a theme and we need to decide on the fliers which I can do since I'm good with computers, But I need someone to help me."

Toma smiled and he walked up to Kent.

"I'll help you out with the fliers."

Ikki looked at the rest of the remaining group, he crossed his arms.

"Do any of you guys have an idea on what we should do?"

"I think I have an idea…"

 **Author Notes: Hey! How was it? Did you guys like it? I know! I'm a terrible person for not updating fast, please don't hate me. I had a huge writers block for this story and yeah, I know I was updating my other story a lot, well.. that's because I was getting so many encouraging reviews to write more of that story. Anyways! I hope you lovelies enjoyed the story and I'll see you in the next chapter! -ochibi-chan**


End file.
